The funny moment
by camelotgirl13
Summary: Funny scenarios the knights of the round table get into.
1. the funny moment

THE FUNNY MOMENT the dragon told uther it was his destiny to bring back magic.

the funny moment uther wasn't enchanted when he married the troll.

the funny moment somebody wrote merlin's name on the stocks.

the funny moment all the knights were to afraid to fight the dragon so there wives went for them.

the funny moment morgana forgot how to smirk.

the funny moment Arthur defeated a beast without the help of magic.

the funny moment the donkey ears were permanent.

the funny moment merlin was on time for work.

the funny moment merlin acutely does go around wearing a pointy hat.

the funny moment Arthur still didn't even consider merlin has magic. 

* * *

_**hello anyone misfortunate to be reading my stuff I apologize if it sucks but this is my first fan fiction story err well thing .**__** anyways I was wandering if I should take the next step and write a story about merlin of course if anybody actually reads my stuff ;D   
ok soooo hugs and other things that show love in a friendly way later . **_


	2. of gwain and apples

_**hello I'm back did you miss me no well this is awkward um clears throat ok then well I hope you injoy this is a drabble **_

* * *

Gwaine didn't know if it was her beautiful red color or her perfect figure, all he knew was he was in love.  
Ever since he met her his world seamed brighter she affects him more then ale .  
He loves her almost more than the tavern and that was saying something gwain couldn't help but stare .  
the knights were slightly creped out and wondering why gwaine was staring at an apple like it was all that was good in the world but decided they didn't really care.


	3. magic and mistakes

_**hello wonderful people I just couldn't refuse one last update before I sleep and dream of merlin, Camelot and clotpole's wait what . lol**_** ;D**

* * *

The funny moment it wasn't Camelot that got attacked .

the awkward moment a sorcerer turned uther into a women.

the weird moment everyone thought he was attractive .

the funny moment a mispronounced spell turns the castle purple.

the awkward moment merlin didn't mention Arthur's lack of pants.

the weird moment uther's dying word are where are your pant's.

the funny moment merlin actually has a mental infliction.

the awkward moment merlin can't stop singing I had a bad day.

the weird moment gwaine didn't hit on a pretty girl.

__the funny moment merlin's goblet actually was poisoned .

* * *

**_HELLO, alright sorry for yelling , ok I just had the most hilarious idea I should write a story about uther being turned into a women._**

**_ oh my gosh that would be hilarious at least Arthur would have the mother he always wanted lol ;D _**


	4. uthers secret obbssesion

_**hello back again so this chapter Is about uther's possible obsession . ;D**_

* * *

Uther wouldn't say he was obsessed despite popular belief he wasn't obsessed at all just protective, however Arthur thought differently .

* * *

Arthur's thoughts, _he never takes them off , I wonder if he sleeps with them on , ha he probably does.  
I don't think I have ever seen him without them . Arthur would have continued his line of thought if it  
weren't for uther walking by , **Gloveless**  
_


	5. percival can talk

**Hello back again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while sorry but I've been doin stuff like well um yah so ok um injoy ;D**

That funny moment Arthur finds out merlin reads better then him

That awkward moment Camelot is overflowed with crazy fan girls

that weird moment Arthur realizes there here for merlin

that funny moment people actually read my fanfiction

that awkward moment Tomas James colons' neck is invincible (guy who's head is chopped of in ep 1 of merlin)

that weird moment merlin walks in on killgara fertilizing the rocks

that funny moment killgara writes a fan fiction about him escaping the cave  
burning uther to death and taking over the world

that awkward moment you all realize I'm crazy

that weird moment uther is addicted to the movie frozen

_that funny moment uther dies (lol I'm mean)_

_that awkward moment every time Arthur gets hurt_  
_the song somebody save me comes from nowhere._

_that weird moment Percival talks for hours nonstop_  
_because he's forgotten how his voice sounds . _


End file.
